1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to the printing art.
2. Brief Description of the Prior Art
The following prior art is made of record: PAXAR 7500 Operation/Maintenance and Parts List January 1995 and PAXAR 8500 Operation/Maintenance and Parts List November 1996.